The Wars
by Luna Ayame13
Summary: Kedua kerajaan telah bertempur selama beribu-ribu tahun. Seseorang telah membuat harapan kecil, yaitu perdamaian. Akan kah kedua kerajaan itu saling memaafkan dan berdamai atau makin membenci dan selalu bertempur? Penasaran? Silahkan dibaca fict. ini!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Anin: Konnichiwa Minna! ^^

Yurika: Konnichiwa!:D

Anin: Ada kabar kembira untuk kita! kini Yurika sudah menikah! Dan mempunyai 3 anak! Nama suaminya adalah…. Hmp!*disekep Yurika*

Yurika:*blushing**bekep Anin*

Zeta(anak Yurika ke-2): Yaitu, nama Papa kami adalah Kazuto Mirai!*semangat*

Yurika: Zeta! Jangan ngomong seperti itu!*blushing*

Alpha(anak Yurika ke-1): Tanpa banyak bacot. Kita mulai fict. ini….*datar*

Levy(anak Yurika ke-3): Kak Alpha! Disclaimernya aku baca, ya!*nunjuk kertas Disclaimer*

Alpha: Boleh…*datar*

Levy: **DISCLAIMER= VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA KAK ANIN. TAPI, PUNYA YAMAHA CORP. DAN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA. DAN, LAGU MISTLETOE, TAMASHII NO YADORIGI DAN TENSEI NO YADORIGI BUKAN PUNYA KAK ANIN JUGA. TAPI, PUNYA VOCALOID.**

Zeta: Sekarang, aku warningnya! **WARNING= GAJE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, GK SESUAI DENGAN LAGUNYA, DAN AUTHOR NONGOL SEMBARANGAN.**

Anin: Hajimaruyo! o

 **_LULUANINDYA PRESENT_**

 **_THE WAR_**

Pada zaman dahulu kala, Mistletoe.

Dari "keinginan" manusia,

Lahirlah para "Burung Sang Dewa", dan tinggal di surga,

Lalu Dewa dan Manusia,

Menggunakannya untuk membangun dunia koeksistensi yang indah.

Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu,

Keinginan para manusia itu,

Yang dulunya tentang hal indah saja,

(kini) telah menghilang.

Pada suatu waktu, dibalik kebahagiaan mereka sendiri….

Seseorang telah berharap dimana orang malang,

Harus menjadi orang yang berada.(kuat/terkenal/hebat)

Dan kemudian, burung (Dewa) pun lahir.

Di malam gelap, burung kesedihan itu terus bernyanyi di,

Balik bayangan burung lain yang membuat orang tahu bahwa,

Pagi yg bahagia telah datang-

Di dalam hutan, terdengar suara merdu yg membuat semua orang bahagia. Akan tetapi suara tersebut melantunkan lagu kesedihan. Terlihat, dibalik pohon cemara. Seorang gadis berambut pirang platina panjang menyanyikan lagu kesedihan tersebut. Namanya, IA. Seorang Dewi yg kabur hanya untuk menyelamatkan dua kerajaan dari kehancuran. Ya… dia lah sang Burung Kesedihan tersebut, yg hanya bisa bernyanyi.

Negri burung biru pembawa kebahagian, dialah kerajaan Blue Oak.

Negeri Phoenix yg mengatur kehancuran dan reikarnasi, dialah kerajaan Gui Vermillion.

Kedua Negara itu didukung oleh Burung Dewa dari dua sayap yg pernah menguasai dunia,

Dan setelah ribuan tahun lamanya, mereka masih terus berperang.

Asal usul konflik ini ialah, akibat perperangan antara Burung Dewa dengan Manusia.

Para pendiri Sang Biru dan Sang Merah,

Ketika keduanya saling mengkhianati, mereka pun kehilangan kendali atas kekuatannya,

Mereka menghancurkan manusia, dan jatuh bersama-bersama ke Bumi dari Surganya.

Ya… IA hanya mampu bernyanyi dan mendoakan agar peperangan ini berhenti. Kerajaan Blue Oak dipimmpin oleh Hatsune Miku, dan Kerajaan Gui Vermillion dipimpin oleh Kaito Shion. Dua kerajaan itu telah berperang selama ribuan tahun lamanya tanpa perdamaian.

IA POV.

"Tuhan, tolonglah agar peperangan ini berhenti! Dan, bendera perdamaian berkibar diantara kedua kerajaan itu! Tolonglah!"doaku. Namaku IA, aku selalu berdoa dan bernyanyi untuk kedua kerajaan tersebut… aku ingin peperangan ini berhenti dan tali perdamaian terjalin diantara mereka. Selalu, selalu aku berdoa untuk perdamaian tersebut. Tapi, saudaraku Leon. Selalu, ingin kedua kerajaan itu berperang. Aku hanya Dewi yg lemah. Sebelum peperangan ini terjadi, ibuku melahirkanku. Ibuku berasal dari Kerajaan Blue Oak, nama ibuku adalah Mayu. Sedangkan ayahku dari Kerajaan Gui Vermillion, nama ayahku adalah IO. Dulu, tali perdamaian terjalin diantara kedua kerajaan tersebut. Akan tetapi, setelah saudara sepupuku yg bernama Leon diangkat menjadi Dewa. Dan,ia mengadu domba kedua kerajaan tersebut dengan kekuasaannya. Ayahku dibunuh oleh tentara kerajaannya sendiri, dan ibuku membawaku lari ke hutan. Aku selamat sedangkan ibuku tertangkap dan dibakar oleh tentara Gui Vermillion. Di dalam hutan ini, aku hanya bisa bernyanyi dan berdoa agar tali perdamaian terjalin lagi.

IA POV END

Di negeri kuno yg telah runtuh,

Sebuah dendam besar,

Sedang diwariskan.

Dengan warisan (yang mengalir) dari para Sang Dewa

Akhirnya, kedua kerajaan itu tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Akan tetapi, mereka tetap saling membenci.

IA POV.

Akhirnya, kedua kerajaan tersebut telah menghentikan peperangan! Akan tetapi aku masih belum melihat tali perdamaian yg terjalin. Apa mungkin mereka saling membenci? "Tuhan! Tolong pertemukan mereka kembali dan tidak memulai dengan peperangan melainkan dengan tali perdamaian yg terjalin!"doaku sekali lagi. Itu adalah harapan terakhirku… Sebenarnya, aku bisa pergi ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengan orang tua-ku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut? Karena aku tidak bisa! Jika, aku pergi ke masa lalu. Semuanya akan berubah dan aku akan dihukum mati. Lagi pula, aku tidak mau itu terjadi! Maaf kan aku semua…! Aku pun mulai bernyanyi lagi, melantunkan melodi yg sedih dan harapan untuk berdamai.

IA POV END

Kenangan dari jiwa konflik itu,

Telah terukir begitu dalam

Di bumi dan di dalam sejarah mereka,

Hingga melebihi ribuan tahun berperangan,

(dan) sekarang, mereka akan bertemu sekali lagi….

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

Anin: Yahoo! Semuanya! Maaf baru IA saja yg keluar. Yg lain belum… Tapi, tenang ini baru chap. 1 kok! Makanya yg keluar IA dulu, baru yg lain.

Yurika: Mungkin akan update setelah selesai UN.

Anin: Iya!TT^TT Maafin Anin ya!

Alpha: Intinya…

ZetaLevy: **MIND TO REVIEW?!** *semangat* ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Luna: Halo, semua! Kembali lagi kepada author terkece di FFN!*langsung dikeroyok para author*

Ancore: Maaf atas ke-hiatus-an yg lama! Dikarnakan sang author sedeng…*langsung merinding**di deathglare sama Luna*

Luna: *deathglare ke Ancore**balik lagi ke sifat awalnya* Saya harus hiatus dikarenakan… harus belajar yg rajin, mesti Tryout(entah itu dari les, sekolah, dinas, atau provinsi), dan **HARUS UN!** * **CAPSLOCK DAN BOLD LANGSUNG JEBOL*** *pundung di pojokkan*

Ancore: Oleh karena itu Luna alias Anin baru melanjutkan fict. The Wars setelah 4 bulan lamanya…*sweatdrop ngeliat Luna pundung dipojokkan*

Luna: Tanpa basa-basi lagi, mari kita mulai saja fict. ini…*aura gelap masih terlihat*

 **WARNING DAN DISCLAIMER SUDAH DIJELASKAN DI CHAP. 1, AKU MALES NGULANGINNYA LAGI…** *WaTaDos aktif**dikeroyok reader*

 **_LUNA AYAME PRESENT_**

 **_THE WARS_**

 **Di Kerajaan Blue Oak**

 **RIN POV.**

 **Aku melihat di jendela ruang singgasana, semua prajurit, para pemanah, dan Jenderal Luka sudah siap ditempat. Setelah melihat mereka telah bersiap untuk berperang melawan Kerajaan Gui Vermillion, aku berpaling melihat sang Ratu di kerajaan ini, Ratu Miku. Yg sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku, sedang berbicara kepada panglima perang, Kagane Rei. Bahwa perang sudah dimulai… Setelah Panglima Perang Rei keluar dari ruang singgasana, aku melihat senyum lembut dan hangat dari Ratu Miku yg ditujukkan untukku. Segera aku membalas senyumannya. Walaupun begitu aku merasa sedih, 'Kapan pertempuran ini berakhir?' ucapku dalam hati. Aku mendengar lagi, suara nyanyian 'Sang Burung Kesedihan' yg sangat memilukan.**

 **RIN POV. END**

 **Di kerajaan Gui Vermillion**

 **LEN POV.**

 **Ah… Sang mentari telah terbenam melewati perbatasan langit, para pasukan telah bersiap untuk bertempur melawan Kerajaan Blue Oak. 'Cih! Kenapa pertempuran ini tidak bisa dihentikan?! Apa karena kesalahan kami? Semua menjadi hancur!'ucapku dalam hati. Setelah sang mentari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya, aku menyuruh para prajurit maju. Begitu juga dengan pasukan Kerajaan Blue Oak. Pertempuran telah dimulai, semua saling berkorban nyawa demi membela kerajaan masing-masing. Tetapi, kami masih percaya! Bahwa kami semua akan berdamai!**

 **LEN POV. END**

 **Setelah beribu-ribu (atau mungkin lebih) tahun kami bermusuhan, kami sepakat bahwa kami akan saling berdamai! Dengan melakukan pernikahan Sang Ratu dari Kerajaan Blue Oak dan Sang Raja dari Kerajaan Gui Vermillion. Surat ini dibuat oleh Ratu dari Kerajaan Blue Oak sendiri dan ditandatangani oleh Raja dari Kerajaan Gui Vermillion. Pernikahan ini dilakukan di Gereja Perdamaian, dan di sahkan oleh Pendeta Haku.**

 **Seminggu sebelum pernikahan dilakukan.**

 **LEN POV.**

 **Setelah berlatih pedang dengan Ka- ralat. Maksudku, dengan Raja Kaito. Aku memilih berjalan-jalan ke hutan.**

 **Di hutan**

 **Srek! Srek! Srek!**

 **Eh! Aku mendengar semak-semak di singkirkan. Dengan cepat, aku menoleh sambil mengacungkan pedangku ke arah semak-semak tersebut. "Ano… permisi…"ucap seorang perempuan bersurai pirang pendek dan warna biru aqua menghias matanya, "I-iya ada apa?"ucapku kaget sambil menyimpan pedangku. "Ini… di bagian hutan Kerajaan Blue Oak kan?"tanyanya, dia tersesat rupanya. "Bukan, ini sudah di bagian hutan Kerajaan Gui Vermillion!"balasku "Eh! Aku sudah melewati perbatasan ya? Maaf kan aku atas kelancanganku!"ucapnya sambil meminta maaf.**

 **"** **Ah… Tidak apa apa kok! Oh ya! Namamu siapa?"tanyaku, "Namaku Rin, dari Kerajaan Blue Oak."ucapnya "Oh… Namaku Len, dari Kerajaan Gui Vermillion."balasku. "Kita berdua dari Kerajaan yg akan berdamai ."ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, 'Ugh! Jantungku kok berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, ya?'kataku dalam hati.**

 **LEN POV. END**

 ***Skip time sampai hari pernikahan***

 **Di Gereja Perdamaian, Sang Raja dan Ratu dari dua kerajaan tersebut sedang mengucapkan janji suci tersebut. Seluruh warga dari kedua kerajaan bersama-sama melihat janji suci itu terucapkan. Hampir janji suci itu selesai , sebuah panah melesat menusuk Raja Kaito yg sedang mengucapkan janji suci tersebut. Semua warga yg melihatnya segera membantu Raja Kaito yg sekarat, Ratu Miku menangis melihat Raja Kaito yg sekarat karena dipanah oleh seseorang. Sebenarnya mereka berdua itu saling mencintai satu sama lain, akan tetapi karena Kerajaan mereka yg saling bermusuhan dan orang tua mereka yg tidak menyetujui pernikahan mereka. Oleh karena itu, mereka membuat perdamaian ini demi semuanya. Percekcokan terjadi antara kedua Kerajaan tersebut, hanya satu pertanyaan yg mereka ucapkan 'Siapa yg membunuh Raja Kaito?'. Mereka saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.**

 **KAITO POV.**

 **Ukh! Panah ini menusuk jantungku. Aku hanya melihat kegelapan, sepertinya aku akan mati… Ah! Aku melihat bayangan Miku yg meninggalkanku dan setelah melihat Miku pergi, aku juga melihat Len pergi. "Miku… Len…"rintihku, nafas terakhirku telah kukeluarkan. Selamat tinggal semuanya…**

 **KAITO POV. END**

 **Setelah, Raja Kaito telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Ratu Miku pingsan dan dibawa ke Kerajaan Blue Oak, Semua warga kedua kerajaan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain.**

 **Mayat Raja Kaito telah ditaruh di peti kaca, Len yg telah pulang dari hutan sangat kaget melihat mayat Raja Kaito telah ditaruh di peti kaca. Salah satu pengawal Kerajaan member tahu Len bahwa Kaito telah dibunuh, malah sang pengawal menambahkan bahwa yg melakukan adalah Kerajaan Blue Oak.**

 **Len sangat shock mendengar kabar tersebut, Raja Kaito telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Kaito sangat menyayangi Len dan sering mengajarkannya teknik Burung Dewa Api yg diwariskan kepadanya , bahkan Kaito rela memberikan nyawanya hanya demi melindungi Len. Akan tetapi, semua hanya kenangan saja. Karena sekarang Sang Raja telah meninggalkan dunia ini.**

 **Len telah merencanakan penyerangan kepada Kerajaan Blue Oak, dan ia akan menyerang Kerajaan Blue Oak sendirian. Karena kemarahan telah menyelimuti hatinya. Ia tidak memberitahu kepada yg lainnya, karena Len akan menyerang Kerajaan Blue Oak dengan teknik Burung Dewa Api.**

 **Di Kerajaan Blue Oak.**

 **"** **Rin… Pergilah! Pergilah ke arah hutan!"perintah Ratu Miku, "Tapi, Kak Miku…"ucap Rin. "Tidak apa-apa Rin… Pergilah! Jangan khawatir kan Kakak…"ucap Ratu Miku kepada Rin, "Baiklah…"ucap Rin yg pergi dan harus meninggalkan Ratu Miku. Banyak warga Kerajaan Blue Oak yg berlari ke arah hutan, karena adanya penyerangan dari Kerajaan Gui Vermillion di Kerajaan Blue Oak.**

 **"** **Rin… semoga kamu selamat…"gumam Ratu Miku yg telah menggunakan teknik Burung Dewa Air. Dan, pertempuran diangkasa antara Len dan Ratu Miku telah terjadi. Rin yg melihat pertarungan tersebut dari hutan , sangat kaget bahwa yg melakukan penyerangan tersebut adalah Len. Rin juga dapat melihat bahwa Ratu Miku ditusuk pedang oleh Len, terdapat butiran bening jatuh dari wajah Rin. Rin telah termakan oleh kesedihan, segera ia juga menggunakan teknik Burung Dewa Air yg telah diajarkan oleh Ratu Miku. Segera pertarungan antara Rind an Len terjadi, awalnya Len kaget bahwa Rin menyerangnya. Tapi, Len juga menyerang Rin.**

 **Mereka sama-sama kehilangan orang yg mereka sayangi (Len** **Kaito dan Rin** **Miku), dan mereka mewariskan dendam yg sudah aja sejak dahulu kala.**

 **Di gereja**

 **"** **Cih! Di saat seperti ini kau berdoa!"seru seorang pemuda berambut kuning berpakaian bangsawan. IA yg menoleh mendengar seruan yg terdengar seperti sebuah penghinaan besar, segera menoleh kearah pemuda tersebut. "Leon… Kenapa kamu disini? Seperti, tidak ada pekerjaan selain mengadu domba dua kerajaan tersebut!"ucap IA ketus kepada pemuda yg dipanggil Leon tersebut. "Kenapa? Iri karena aku seorang dewa? IA… kau itu manis! Seharusnya kau menjadi istriku sekarang…. Apakah kau mengerti? IA-ku sayang?"ucap Leon ketus sambil sedikit menggoda IA, "Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak akan menjadi istrimu Leon!"teriak IA sambil menepis tangan Leon yg hampir memegang wajah lembut IA.**

 **"** **Cih! IA! Sebentar lagi, kau pasti akan menjadi milikku!"seru Leon sambil menghilang dibalik pintu gereja. "Huft…. Apa ini saatnya aku menggunakan waktu untuk merubah nasib ini?" gumam IA sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci perak berukir dan diujungnya terdapat permata biru. "Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi! Time Key, tolong bantu aku dalam merubah nasib kedua negara ini…."gumam IA sambil melempar kunci tersebut dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra untuk membuka gerbang waktu.**

 **Sebuah sinar menyelimuti gereja tersebut dan semakin lama sinar itu menyebar ke seluruh lingkungan.**

 **THE END (?)**

 **AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Luna: Maaf, akhirnya ngegantung banget soalnya emang sengaja saya gantungin! :p*langsung digebukun reader***

 **Ancore: Tapi, ada sequelnya…. Jadi tenang aja!**

 **Luna: Waktunya membalas review! Yg pertama! Dari Fuyu-chan! Yee, Fuyu-chan fict saya Alhamdulilah bagus! Iya! Ini dari lagu Rin sama Len. Akhirnya ditunggu aja nanti! Pokoknya bukan sad ending! Makasih atas reviewnya Fuyu-chan! ^^**

 **Ancore: Yg ke dua, dari Hikari Kengo. Gk papa gk login, Si Luna aja kalo ngereview suka mager buat login!*langsung di deathglare Luna* Iya, terinspirasi dari seri lagu. Makasih atas sarannya, kalo buat kata yg disingkat. Emang sengaja! Luna lagi mager banget…*tambah di deathglare*Jadi, disingkat sama dia…*mulai ngeri* Makasih atas reviewnya Hikari-san!**

 **Luna: Yg ke tiga, dari Panda Dayo! Kak Panda juga suka lagu Hitosizuku-P juga! Sama! AKu juga penggemar Hitosizuku-P juga!*langsung girang* Sebenarnya, disini gk ada poetry-nya…-_-" Ini lanjutannya sudah diupdate! Makasih atas reviewnya, Kak Panda! ^^**

 **Ancore: Yg terakhir alias yg keempat, dari pourpre lavande alias apple. Makasih atas pemberitahuannya! OK! Nanti saya hubungi kalo udah diupdate! Makasih atas reviewnya, apple-san!**

 **Luna: Terima kasih bagi yg telah membaca fict. The Wars dan memberi review!**

 **Ancore: budidayakan kegiatan Read and Review! Alias…**

 **LunaAncore: MIND TO REVIEWS, MINNA?**


End file.
